User blog:Krowfeather/Building A Better Gungyalado, Part 2.
Hello fellow Zoiders! Today, I'm picking up where I left off, with 'Building A Better Gungyalado.' Please keep in mind that this is a flight of fancy, on the part of a self-proclaimed role-playing munchking. Think of what followers (and what came before), as a 'dream list' of how the featured Zoid could be 'improved' upon. Recap Previously, I laid out several modifications that would improve the Gungyalado's defensive and offensive capabilities. this included: *'Self-Forging Armor:' The Gungyalado's armor would become stronger when impacted by a bullet, a laser beam, a particle beam, and/or a purely thermal weapon. While neigh-invulnerable against the accepted standard weapons that most Zoids are equipped with, this type of armor vulverable to vibrating, bludgeoning, sonic, and electrical weapons. I do not nessecarily see this as a 'downgrade,' as there are very few of each weapon type, and even fewer Zoids specifically designed to counter them. *'Liquid-Metal Properties:' The Gungyalado would be able to 'self-heal' to a degree that no Zoid - other than the Diablotiger - is capable of. If every damaged, the liquid-metal properties of its armor would repair the affected area, and even regenerate lost body parts if given enough time. The only downside would be that the repairs would reset any strengthing to the damaged area back to when the armor was originally created. Kind of like how a computers are restored back to their factory settings when the user damages it. *'Grav-HCPC:' We made the Gungyalado's Hyper Charged Particle Cannon figer atomic particles that would errupt into super novae, then collapse into short-lived molescular black holes/singularities upon impact. We also increased the heat that this weapon generates, and its cooldown time by a significant amount. *'GU-02b 'Needler' Cannon:' We added an optional variant to the Gungyalado's GU-02 Pulse Cannon , allowing it to fire E-Shield blades in place of lasers. The E-Shield blades can a short range, and have a short lifespan, but with the ability to shred anything they're fired at, and an extremely high rate of fire, I'm satisfied. *'3-Shot Shock Channe:' Adjusted its field of fired. We can now fire this weapon while the Gungyalado is in a forward-leaning posture. *'God Tail': We left this alone, but changed its name to more technical soundings babble. *'Gale Wing: I wasn't so sure what exactly a 'Gale Wing' was, so I regulated it to a booster system, and changed it into an equipment feature. *'Flamethrower:' We got rid of the Gungyalado's dependance of an internal fuel source to power its breath weapon. It can now absorb heat from its environment, store that energy, and release it as flame breath. We also made this ability the prototype technology from which the Brastle Tiger derives its thermic feature. *'6-Short Missile Launcher:' The Gungyalado's model has what appears to be a 6-Shot missile launcher on its lower back, near its hips and tail-base. We added this weapon to our build. *'Strike Laser Claw:' What would a state-of-the-art Zoid be without a Strike Laser Claw attack? We added this ability to its hands and feet. *'Electron Bite Fang:' Many Zoids with mouths have some form of bite weapon. We added the ability to electricute whatever it bites to the Gungyalado . Concept For Improved Equipment Now we take a look at the Gungyalado's equipment, and figure out a way on how to beef up, or generally improve upon them. A Gungyalado does not have that much in the way of stock equipment. It has: *x1 All-Weather 3-D Radar *Ice Metal Protectorort *x1 'Power Connector Port And... that's it. The information we have does not list anything else, despite the Gungyalado's model obviously having a number of other features that, with a little imagination, could be considered equipment. Anyways, let us begin our tinkering... Firstly, let us target the radar system. Since its invention, radar has been a lifesaver for millions of people. It helps detect approaching and receeding objects from a distance. It helps track both air traffic, and detect changed in weather. I imagine that an 'All-Weather 3-D Radar' is capable of tracking targets in all types of weather, and relaying that information to the pilot as a three-dimensional schematic. While this would do for a stock Gungyalado, we are letting our munchkin out, and that means one thing: we need to make this radar overpowered. Firstly, let's make this radar a 'All-Weather 3-D Compound Sensor Network.' Compound sensors are an amalgomation of a variety of detection devices, ranging from doplar weather radar, RFID detection, ultraviolet detector, lidar, thermal detection, x-ray detection, acustical sensors, and even electrical monitors. As a network, these detection devices would be scattered all throughout the Gungyalado's body - a U.V. monitor here; a radar emitter there; a thermal sensor over in that location... As a sensor network, the Gungyalado now has a 360 degree field of vision, relay information in 3-d to its pilot, work in all types of conditions, and no single piece of equipment can cause the entire system to fail. The exact range of the sensor network would probably depend upon the type of sensor that is being used, with the weather radar being the furthest reaching, and thermal having extremely limited range. Secondly, let us look at the infamous Ice Metal Protector. As we already dicussed, in the previous installment, this type of armor affords extra protection to any Zoid outfitted with it. It completely negates light-based weapons (lasers), simply by reflecting them away from the Zoid (hopefully back at the person/Zoid whom fired it). While great, we already got rid of in place of Self-Forging Liquid Metal Armor. In short, we're getting rid of the Gungyalado's Ice Metal Protector. However, I would like to make a side note that, force the sake of creating an overpowered Zoid of Mass Extinction, an individual could theoretically re-install the Gungyalado's Ice Metal Protectors over its self-forging armor... Thirdly, the Power Connector Port. As with all Grade Up Zoids , the Gungyalado possesses a unique docking port that allows it to be outfitted with a range of weapons and equipment. Some even take the form of other Zoids! In fact, the Gungyalado is only able to be equipped with its GU-02 Pulse Cannon becase of its Power Connector Port. I see no reason to get rid of this feature. However, I would alter the port to be compatible with BLOX Blox Zoids and Blox Zoid parts. Now, onto the modifications. Let us start from the head down. ''Head The muzzle of the Gungyalado has two indentations in it, one on each side, possibly simulating nostrils. As the muzzle structure is not deep enough to instal any form of weapon into them, the idea of an anti-personnel or an anti-missile system is out of the question. We can, however, use them as mounts for high-powered flood lights. While it may seem strange for a Zoid to sport headlights, it would increase the versitility of the Gungyalado , and make it one of the few Zoids ''with some form of projective illumination. The cockpit is a touchy subject for me. I am fond of having a 2-person cockpit. However, I realize that there is simply not enough space int he Gungyalado's head to make this happen; unless, of course, we dramatically increase the overall size of the Zoid itself. Since we're keeping the Gungyalado its standard size, this is simply not an option. So, we can install a number of different types ''of cockpits. There is the standard 'pilot style' sockpit it comes with, and is ambiquitous for most Zoids. There is the 'diver style' cockpit, where the pilot actually lays down flat, as with the Zabat that Pierce pilots in New Century / Zero. Then you have the 'motorcyle style' cockpit featured in Genesis' Murasame Liger, the 'bio driven style' of Digald's Bio Zoids, as well as the 'cyber driven style' of Hiltz's Death Stinger in Chaotic Century. Personally, I, myself, and more partical to my own brand of cockpit. Take the style of the 'motorcyle style' cockpit from Genesis, and add a 360-degree projected view to its interior. It would also be a good idea to install a pilot ejection system into the cockpit. You know, for those instances when the Gungyalado is shot down in mid-air, and the pilot can safely survive the impending crash... Stomach If you've seen the model, you would have noticed that the Gungyalado has two strange protrutions on its abdomen, near its hips. I have no idea what they are supposed to be, and no information I've been able to gather on the Zoid even mentions what they are. However, I have seen fan-art depicting them as 4-Barreled Rotary Cannons. While every Zoid needs more guns, I think a the Gungyalado needs a bit more utility. Taking a cue from the Geno Saurer and Geno Breaker, let's make these features a type of grappling hook, able to be shot forward several meters, latch onto a target, and reel them in. We may even want to add an electricution property to them, or make them magnetic. Pelvis If you examine the Gungyalado you will notice that there are two massive exhaust-like structures located near the base of the Zoid's tail, which face forward when it is standing, and facing backward when laying down. I would imagine that these are part of the Zoid's primary flight thrusters. They may possibly aid the Gungyalado is VTOL operations, and even improve its maneuverability while on the ground. Let us keep these as thrusters. Back On the Zoid's model kit, you will immediately notice what look to be two small fans near the base of its tail. When it comes to Zoids with charged particle cannons, the fan is generally a particle in-take fan. Let us follow this line of thought, and make these features into two 'Miniturized Particle Intake Fans,' which power the Gungyalado's Grav-HCPC. As stated previously, I have no idea what a 'Gale Wing' is, beyond assuming it is a type of booster system. Let us simply add a high-powered 'Gale Wing' booster system to the Gungyalado's wings. Concept For Fuel Sources As living creatures, it would it obvious that Zoid Cores would need to consume some for of material to continue to exist. For Zoids, this means one thing: fuel. However, the question of what ''type of fuel is up in the air. Battle Story incorporated the infamous 'deochalcum' as a type of fuel for Dark Zoids. In Genesis, it was reggel. Powering the Gungyalado with deochalcum is, to me, out of the question. I believe there is a reason why the Guylos Empire never used it during the Zoid's production run. It is too dangerous to be around. It breaks down the chemical bonds of water. It causes rock to errode at a remarkable rate. The radiation alone causes cellular damage in living tissue. Sure, a Zoid powered by deochalcum absorbed all manner of light, can use that energy to power its weapons, and causes the Zoid to eminate a fel green glow. But, like many things, just because it looks cool does not mean its a good idea. Since we are building our Gungyalado as a Genesis-era Zoids, the go-to fuel sourxe has to be reggel. In our era, reggel is a naturally-occuring substance. It is easily found, and readily available if you know where to look. It comes it a variety of qualities, from 'crude' to 'refined.' Best of all, not much is needed to power a Zoid, just a bucket full of refined reggel will keep a large Zoid operation for several days. The only limiting factor to this type of fuel source is its lifespan. We simply have no official English standings on just how long reggel will keep once withdrawn from its point of origin. Concept For Additional Features To further 'power up' out already deadly Gungyalado , let us add a few more features. When it comes to its overall combat abilities, we can go two ways. On one hand, we can install an integrated organoid system into its Zoid Core , thereby making it an Ultimate X. As an Ultimate X , the Gungyalado would be extremely intelligent for a Zoid, and would be able to 'evolve' its combat strategies with every battle. On the other hand, we can make the Gungyalado a 'Cyber-Driven' Zoid by linking the Zoid and the Pilot's minds together, therein making the Gungyalado just an extension of its pilot's body. There are drawbacks to both methods, of course. As shown in New Century / Zero, an Ultimate X has a mind of its own; it will disobey the commands of its pilot if it feels the command it not the correct one. On the other hand, linking a pilot's mind to the Zoid's core has so many unknowns. Will the pilot feel the pain the Zoid feels when damaged? Will the Zoid's personality somehow influence, or eve take-over the pilot's? What effects would the pilot experience if happens if the Zoid Core dies, but the pilot does not? There are simply too many variables, either way. I leave the it up to you. We could construct our Gungyalado with a Changing Armor System. While I have seen some fairly well done armor variants of the Gungyalado, I fail to understand what benefit this type of feature would give an already (over) powerful Zoid. As a Genesis-era Zoid, made by the Sky People, it would only make sense for the Gungyalado's melee weapons be made of Metal Zi. As Metal Zi is the only thing able to penetrate Hell Armor (Darkness Hell Armor partially excluded), the Gungyalado would be at a severe disadvantage if it went up against a Bio Zoid without some form of Metal Leo weapon. We could utilize some form of E-Shield on our Gungyalado, but why would we? We want our Zoid to be a terror on the battlefield. On any other Zoid. using an E-Shield to deflect damage would make sense, as it would be in danger of suffering severe damage. Our Gungyalado, on the other hand, has self-forging armor, which is able to repair itself if given the time. We want our Zoid to get hit. Getting hit strengthens our Zoid's armor. Using an E-Shield counteracts the very thing that we want to happen to our Zoid. The only thing an E-Shield would be useful against would be a charged particle cannon, and very few Zoids have those, and use them on a regular basis - especially in the Genesis-era that we're building for. Still, if you can find the space on your Zoid, and are going for that much overkill, then install an E-Shield. I just don't see the point. Summation Congradulations, we just godmoded a Zoid that cannot be damaged, can one-shot an Ancient Zoidian Death Saurer , and will never be allowed in any Zoids rpg you can find. Personally, I'm happy with that. This was nothing more than an excerise to see just how far I could take one of my favorite Zoids in a direction that would make it even more powerful - a flight of fancy, and nothing more. Krowfeather (talk) 17:49, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts